Born This Way (Episode)
''Born This Way is the eighteenth episode of season 2. It will air April 26th, 2011. http://gleefanslive.blogspot.com/2011/03/projected-airdates-for-final-episodes.html Plot Cory Monteith recently said in an interview "''We're shooting two different episodes. One, "Born This Way," is a classic Glee episode where we explore embracing the things about ourselves that we don't like and tailoring our performances around that." Interview with Cory Monteith There is a little blackmail involved; it gets pretty heavy. there is a little blackmail involved Karofsky finally comes to terms with his sexuality. It is unknown if he comes out of the closet or not. Karofsky out of closet The Glee toddlers are back, including a new Lauren Zizes toddler. Glee toddlers are back Glee is currently casting for a psychiatrist named Dr. Shane. Casting for a psychiatrist It is scheduled for a guest appearance but this role could turn recurring. It is unknown which character will be recieving treatment, but the prime candidates are Dave Karofsky, Emma Pillsbury, Rachel Berry, or Santana Lopez. Glee psychiatrist Iqbal Theba has confirmed that he filmed a scene and that this episode is 'Born This Way'. Episode name confirmed Santana gets a new love interest. Santana's new love Rachel may have a limited role in this episode, due to Lea Michele being in New York filming her first ever movie, "New Years Eve". There is no source for this but this can be assumed.Lea not available for shooting Terri begins her mission to destroy the Glee Club this episode. Source Lauren and Puck have a funny scene. Quinn may also be involved. Source Nicole Crowther has confirmed that filming has not finished for this episode and that filming for episode 19 has not begun yet. Source Born This Way was filmed on March 23rd according to Nicole Crowther. Source There will be a classroom scene that involves Principal Figgins. Source The Warblers are filming a scene this week and next week, both on the Paramount lot (the McKinley High set). Source Tina will have more emotional scenes. Source Quinn has something coming up. Source Puck and Lauren have a "hysterical" scene. Source Dianna tweeted something about a classroom scene where almost every glee cluber is present plus principle Figgins who does something. A scene involving Harry (Mike) and Kevin (Artie) was filmed. It involves dancing and a 'late night'. Source Lea and Dianna recorded a song together, it is a mash-up. Source The song Rachel and Quinn sing is not about romance. Source There will be conflict between Sam and Finn. Source Brittany and Santana have development but nothing major. Source. Songs *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Sung by David Karofsky with New Directions. Source *TBA by Sammy Davis, Jr. Sung by Finn. Source *What Kind Of Fool by TBA. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. Source *'TBA / TBA' by TBA'' and TBA''. Sung by Quinn and Rachel. Source Images ThebaTweet.png|link=http://api.twitter.com/#!/iqbaltheba/status/47535874589720577|linktext=Link g2.jpg|Brittany's room gleeset.JPG|One of the sets 2wfs3l5.png|Prom Posters 006~14.jpg|On the set - Glee 005~14.jpg|Finn Solo tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png|link=http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']]Charice returning * Countdown Countdown to "Born This Way"-Season 2 of glee!... April 19 2011 16:00:00 PST This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (for example if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes